Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an indoor or outdoor modular crypt structure and, in particular, to a crypt structure which minimizes the need to pour concrete to construct the crypt structure.
Description of Related Art
Crypt structures, or alternatively mausoleums, are structures that comprise a plurality of chambers for the entombment of bodily remains and/or corpses. Normally, crypt structures are above-ground structures which are freestanding or located within an existing building. The exteriors of these structures are oftentimes covered with granite, marble or other various finish materials to make them aesthetically pleasing.
Crypt structures are generally constructed in situ by pouring concrete into erected forms, usually constructed of wood, to form the walls and chambers of the crypt structure. This process is expensive and time consuming. The forms are removed after the concrete has cured. Oftentimes, concrete can contain excessive voids which can compromise structural integrity. Thus, skilled laborers must usually be employed to ensure proper formation of the crypt structure. Some circumstances require that the concrete crypts are precast off-site. This would require the additional expenses associated with transporting and installing concrete structures of great weight. Special installation equipment, such as large trucks, cranes, or the like may also be required to properly install such constructions.
Some examples of modular crypt structures can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,772 to Gaul; U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,794 to Pikor; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,315 to Stoecklein et al. The assemblies disclosed in these patents require almost complete fabrication of the crypt chambers and chamber walls prior to erecting the resulting crypt structure at the installation site, thereby still necessitating significant expense.
Therefore, a need exists to provide a modular crypt structure which overcomes the above-described deficiencies.